


Bondage

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: Sexual Sunday [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring





	Bondage

It is a rare treat, but one that he will not forego even if the next morning will bring a touch of awkwardness.

 It’s not as if either of them is attached to anyone at present. And if they are strictly honest, they are not all that attached to each other. But years (lifetimes, it feels like some days) before she had stumbled upon this particular proclivity of his. And perhaps hers, as well if you looked at it from a certain point of view.

In even this he was particular and they had established, in a five minute conversation punctuated with the occasional gasp or moan, what each of their limits was. 

His, pain. Hers, defiance. It worked out well because if he said no, he meant it and when she heard no, she stopped. 

Which was how it came to pass that even after another, much longer talk just outside of Gongaga years before they both agreed that this,  _them_ , wasn’t right for either of them they were both back in these positions.

Him bound to the bed, nylon straps running under the mattress with her hand around his throat and an open mouthed, blissful smile on his face while she hissed profane things into his ear and dug her pelvic bone into his brutally. 

 _They_  might not be right, but there was no way this was wrong. And he’d take a morning of minor weirdness if the return was setting him free by holding him down.


End file.
